The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a method for manufacturing the same, for example to a power inductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
In accordance with the miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices such as digital televisions, mobile phones, laptop computers, and the like, the miniaturization and thinning of coil components used in such electronic devices have been demanded. In order to satisfy such demand, research into and development of various winding type or thin film type coil components has been actively conducted.
Furthermore, support members for use with thin film technology are generally required to have a certain minimum thickness to maintain their rigidity. However, to provide the minimum thickness of the support member within a package of a given size, the thickness of a magnetic material covering a coil is reduced, thus being limited to providing high permeability (Ls).